Zeal
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Zeal: defined as "fervor for a person, cause, or object; eager desire or endeavor;enthusiastic diligence; ardor". Makorra smut!


Sometimes he came home to an empty apartment. Sometimes he came home to her.

Sometimes she came home to him, and sometimes the apartment was empty.

And on rare occasions they came home together, got through the door, and barely had time to close the door. Today was one of those days. Korra was all over his body, barely giving him the chance to latch it before he focused on kissing her, his hands sliding under her shirt to touch her heated flesh.

Korra moaned into his mouth when his hands grazed her stomach. "Bed." She pleaded against his mouth. "Please, now." She moaned and angled her hips against his.

"Ok." Mako bent down and hauled her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist to carry her into their bedroom. Their mouths didn't stop, and he hit quite a few random objects on his way into their room before dropping her onto the bed, falling right with her.

There was no tender touching, no gentle caresses and loving kisses. This was all fire, heat and passion. They wanted to go fast, hard, and rough, so that's the pace they set. Korra unbuttoned his jacket from under him and shoved it roughly off his shoulders while he worked at her long gloves before refocusing on the waist of her pants. Korra, decided to attach her lips to his neck and scraped her teeth against his heated flesh, driving him mad as he worked to get her naked.

"Korra." He groaned when she nipped at his chest, retaliating by yanking her shirt up and attaching his mouth to her stomach, pulling at the shirt until it gave completely away, tearing into two distinct places. But Mako could hardly care; he just threw the tattered rag away and focused on her chest with his mouth while his hands shoved off her pants and then his.

Korra was vaguely aware that he'd torn her shirt, but didn't particularly care with him scattering burning kisses over her chest and pulling off his pants with minimal help from her. A carefully placed nip to her chest had her back arching in the shock of pleasure, her breasts pressing against his chest, a grin on his face. "Come on." She pushed his chest up and away from him, turned and gripped the headboard. Mako leaned over her back and trailed his mouth down her spine while positioning himself at her entrance. "So help me, if you don't…" Korra's oath was cut off by him grinning and pushing right in.

They set a rapid pace, Mako pounding hard into her while Korra rocked herself against him, angling her hips up to meet his thrusts. They were both moaning, making more noise than most nights. Korra gripped the headboard tightly until she felt it give way under her hands. Mako's hands on her hips tightened, but he didn't stop pumping, just held her still as they toppled over the precipice together, falling and crashing.

They were both panting when he collapsed onto the bed next to her, one arm draped over her stomach. Korra pushed the loose tendrils of hair away from her eyes as she looked up at him. "What was that?"

Mako snorted and smiled at her. "We broke the bed."

"Broke it?" Korra sat up and looked at their formerly solid wood headboard and frowned at the crack. "That's not good." She shifted to see if she could push it back together when the rest gave way. Mako grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the mattress while the bedframe fell apart under, and dropped their mattress to the floor.

Both of them were silently still for a half second until Korra started to giggle, developing into full belly laughter that Mako joined in on. They laughed, naked in each other's arms, just laughing. Mako broke the laughter by pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, smiling as her laughter receded to a warm smile. It always warmed his heart when she smiled at him like that. "We need a new bed." He grinned.

"It might be safer to leave the mattress on the floor." Korra grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Or we get a metal one." Mako laughed at her suggestive tone. "Can you bend metal?"

"I've never tried, but I am the Avatar."

"Oh I know." Mako grinned. "I'm thinking it's some of that bending that made our bed shatter into pieces." He glanced at the wood sticking out from under the mattress. "Maybe we should just leave it on the floor."

"For now anyway." Korra grinned and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "Maybe when we're old and have children we don't want to mentally scar we can get a real bed again."

"Well this one lasted a good year." Mako grinned and kissed her forehead. "We should clean that up." He trailed kisses down her slim neck to her collarbone.

"We should eat." Korra grinned instead. "I'm starving."

"I'll make you some noodles." Mako promised against her skin. "When I'm done."

"When will you be done?" Korra asked innocently, letting out a squeal while he flipped her on her back, pinning her under his body. Mako was the only one she let treat her like this. He didn't do it to dominate her, it was a display of power because they both knew she could pin him if she wanted, it was because she trusted him that she let him pin her once and a while.

"You'll know." Mako replied with a grin.

"Will I?" She teased and got a bruising kiss for her cheek. Mako nudged her leg up while his mouth occupied hers, making her groan as he pushed his fingers into her. She was already hyper sensitive after their first round, and he needed a little more time to get ready before they could really get going on their second go.

Korra looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, arms tightening when he hit a sensitive spot, getting her to moan into his mouth. That, and her hand wrapping around his own heated flesh made him grunt as she helped him get harder again. She was so sexy. Mako opened his eyes as he kissed her softly, watching her flushed face as she felt pleasure and gave it to him. "Korra." Mako murmured her name and she opened her eyes to look up at him, the ice blue blurry with passion and dark with desire for him again. He took her hands in his and pushed into her slowly, this time taking a slower, more languorous pace.

Korra pressed her face into his neck and hold him tightly against her and felt the tension building in herself faster this time and clenched herself around Mako. At this moment in time, he was her center; he was everything that mattered in the world for these few seconds. She cried out loudly, her back arching while she pressed her entire body against his, feeling him tense and move a little faster in order to finish with her. "Lord." She breathed out and held him against her still. "That wasn't any less impressive than the first one." Korra beamed at him as he snorted up at her.

"Thanks, love, it means so much." He bit out the sarcasm before latching his mouth onto hers.

"You know what would really make me love you?" Korra stroked his hair tenderly.

"If I fixed the bed?"

"No, if you made me noodles." Korra grinned and sat up while he groaned. "Mako, I'm starving and you promised."

"I did." He agreed and sat up with her. "The bed is still broken."

"Noodles first." Korra determined and vaulted out of the bed, using a small gust of air to flip over the wreckage of their bed. "Wow we really wrecked it." She examined it with a grin and picked up her shirt. "And you wrecked this." She frowned at it and grabbed his shirt to put on instead.

"It was heat of the moment." Mako defended. "We're just enthusiastic." He grinned. "I am sorry about the shirt, the bed, I think was you."

"Oh no, you had a part in that." Korra laughed as she tied her wrappings around her waist. She grinned at the bed while he pulled on pants to cook in. "I like being 'enthusiastic' for you." Korra smiled up at him when he walked up, one hand resting on his chest.

"I like being 'enthusiastic' for you." Mako grinned. "There's a word for that."

"Zeal?" Korra grinned and rested against his chest, bringing her lips up close to his. "You know what else I have a zeal for?"

"What?" Mako was grinning, hoping to get back onto their fractured bed.

"Noodles."


End file.
